


Princess

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Chubstuck, F/F, Homestuffed, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5767564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the winter, trolls' metabolisms slow down in order to help them survive the cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess

The royal fuchsia blood had decided to stay on land for the winter. A place was arranged for her in the house of the head Subjugglator, Gamzee Makara. Everything was stockpiled, from blankets to firewood, especially food. Trolls' metabolisms slowed down in the winter in order for them to gain the weight that would help them survive the harsh cold. Feferi arrived two days before the storm season began, and the two were shut in in order to seal out the snow. While there usually would be a large feast upon her arrival, the aforementioned metabolic occurrence necessitated a decline in food consumption. 

It was simply the two of them, alone together, on the first night. Their metabolisms had already slowed, which meant that they had gained some weight, but that was normal. Tonight was when they would eat a larger dinner, as the blizzards would begin soon and they would need they extra weight to keep them warm. Feferi immediately began to dig into the food as soon as Gamzee placed it on the table, and it seemed that she couldn't get enough. A cake was her first choice, and Gamzee watched her as she dug into it greedily. He himself ate more slowly, for he wanted to enjoy the taste of the sweets.

As she finished cake number one, her stomach filled out, cause the waistband of her skirt to tighten. She didn't seem to care, as she continued to stuff her face with cake. Her ass expanded as well, taking up more room in the chair, and her breasts were rather swollen. For she did not mind one bit, she dug into her third cake, then her fourth. While her fifth cake disappeared, the sound of fabric tearing could be heard, and, as she finished off that cake, the waistband of her skirt split, sending her stomach gushing forth. She simply removed her clothes, then kept on eating, wearing only her bra and panties.

Cakes six and seven were soon gone, and her breasts rolled out of her bra, her panties having become a thong. She sat back and sighed as her belly finished its outward sprawl. He could feel his bulge sliding out of its sheath at the sight of her largesse, and he struggled to maintain his calm. She then looked at Gamzee, who had only gotten slightly chubbier, and waved her hand at him, encouraging him to eat. He eagerly dug into the cookies, devouring as he felt warmth consume him and his pajama pants waistband tighten. It soon split, as her skirt had, yet he did not slow.


End file.
